Stars
by JonasSister123
Summary: You know, the thing about stars is that someone a thousand miles away sees them too. They see the exact same stars you do," Joe told his little brother, turning to look at him. Nick smiled. He saw her face in the stars. Every night. Oneshot. Touching JB.


**A/N: Hellooo! Ha, sorry, I'm kinda on a sugar high. Anyway, this was just a random idea I got. It focuses on an adorable Nick/Joe brother moment, and of course I had to put some Niley in there. How many of you think that at least three songs on _Breakout _have something to do with Nick? Anyway, ever since I heard it I've been on this huge Niley kick. This will stay a oneshot, even though I don't like the ending too much, but I'm thinking of turning_ I'd Lie _into a multi-chapter story. If you haven't read it, PLEASE DO. By the way, if you actually read all of this you have a longer attention span than I do! Congratulations!**

Stars

_"Hello Beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful, in California..." _Nick Jonas sang, strumming along on his guitar. He closed his eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. Oh, how he missed her.

She was his world, his life, his everything. She was a thousand miles away from him.

Nick opened his eyes and stared up at the night sky, his brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. The stars seemed to whisper her name to him.

_Miley._

Nick returned his attention to his guitar, finishing the song he had just wrote. He had been working on it for days and finally finished it. Now it seemed he could only work at night. Outside, under the stars.

"I miss you so much Miley," Nick whispered, feeling that she would somehow hear him. He laid his guitar down beside him and just stared up at the stars for a while, totally unaware that he was being watched.

Joe Jonas stood behind a tree, completely unnoticed by his younger brother. Joe shook his head and sighed as he thought about Nick being so upset all the time. They were on tour for two more months, and Nick had been depressed ever since they left. Of course, he seemed fine on stage, but when he sang love songs you could see the pain in his face.

Every night, without fail, Nick would come outside and cry. Well, almost every night, except of course when they were in a moving tour bus. On those nights, Nick locked himself in the back of the bus and refused to come out.

It pained Joe to see him like this. "I really wish I could see you," Nick whispered, finally alowing the tears to stream down his face. Joe had never seen Nick so miserable. Joe shook his head. This lovesick puppy was not his brother. Something had to be done. Joe could no longer sit back and watch his little brother be miserable.

Ever so slowly, Joe crept out from his hiding spot and tiptoed over to his little brother. Nick heard him moving and turned around quickly, wiping his eyes and sniffing. "W-what are you doing up, Joe?" Nick said quietly, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

Joe almost burst into tears looking into his pained brown eyes. Nick tried so hard to be strong.

Joe sat down next to Nick, pulling his brother towards him. "It's gonna be okay, Buddy," he whispered into Nick's curly hair. "You'll see her soon." Nick went limp against his older brother's muscular body, letting out all his tears until he couldn't cry anymore. Joe just held him. It was all he could do.

Finally, Nick regained his composure and the two brothers sat in silence together, staring up at the stars. "I miss her so much," Nick whispered, his voice quivering a little. "Sometimes I think she's found someone else back home and forgotten all about me." Nick turned to face his brother, who startled him by pulling him into a tight hug.

"You know that's not true, Nick," Joe told him, holding his brother at arms length and staring into his eyes. "Miley loves you, she could never replace you. You _know _that." Joe shook Nick's shoulders a little, as if he were trying to shake some sense into him.

"I know," Nick sighed. "But it's so hard. If I lost her...I don't know how I would live. She's my everything." Nick was blinking back tears once again, and Joe held him tight. "She feels the same way, I promise," Joe whispered. "She won't forget you. She won't replace you." Joe slowly rocked his brother back and forth in his arms, as if he were rocking a baby to sleep. "Shh, now. No more crying."

And then, ever so quietly, Joe started to sing. The one song that had always calmed Nick down when something was wrong. Joe could remember singing Nick to sleep on the nights he would have horrible nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night, sobbing loudly. They're oldest brother, Kevin, had always done the same for both of them. The Jonas boys were very close.

Joe's voice was soft and soothing as he sang the first few lines, stroking Nick's hair and holding him as if he were a small child again.

_"They come and go, but they don't know. That you are my, beautiful."_

Nick leaned his head on Joe's shoulder. His voice was soothing.

_"I try to come, closer with you. But they all say we won't make it through."_

Nick swallowed hard and closed his eyes, the tears finally stopping.

_"But I'll be there forever. You will see that it's better. All our hopes an our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you. I will be right here for you. 'Till the end, the end of time. Please be mine."_

Nick sat up, hugging his brother one last time before pulling away and smiling at him. "Thanks, I needed that," he said.

Joe smiled. "Any time, bro."

There was about two minutes of silence as the boys looked up at the stars.

"You feeling better now?" Joe asked cautiously. He didn't want to set off the water works again.

"Yeah," Nick said, smiling a little. "I still miss her...but I'm feeling a little better. You can go on to bed, I don't want to keep you up."

Joe shook his head. "I don't mind. Don't you remember all those nights when you would have a nightmare and come crawl in bed with me? And then we would both go wake up Kevin, and Mom and Dad found us all curled up in one bed the next morning." He chuckled at the memory.

Nick smiled a little, remembering the night when he and Joe had jumped in bed with Kevin and scared him half to death. "Yeah, I remember."

Nick tilted his head up again to look at the stars. He really did feel better, but he still missed Miley terribly. He could still hear the stars whispering his name to her. No matter how hard Joe tried, he wouldn't be able to cheer him up. Not completely.

Not until he saw her smiling face again. Not until he felt her lips against his own, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Nick and Miley were a thousand miles apart, and nothing Joe could say - or sing - could change that. No matter what.

Or, so he thought.

"Nick?" Joe said finally.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're still upset. Come here."

Confused, Nick inched closer to his big brother until they were right beside each other. Joe wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders and pulled him down so they were laying on their backs, staring straight up at the stars.

"You know, the thing about stars is that someone a thousand miles away sees them too. They see the exact same stars you do," Joe told his little brother, turning to look at him. Nick smiled.

He saw her face in the stars. Every night.

"I never thought of that," Nick said, smiling at Joe. "I guess you're right." Joe laughed. "Of course I'm right."

Joe sighed, gazing back up at the stars. "Think about it. Every single night, Miley looks up at the sky and sees the same exact stars you see. It doesn't seem like she's quite as far away anymore, does it?"

Nick shook his head. "No. It really doesn't."

Joe propped himself up on his elbow, looking down into his younger brother's chocolate brown eyes, which he knew looked exactly like his own. "I love you Nick. You know that, right?"

Nick was slightly taken back, but recovered quickly and sat up to hug his brother. "Of course I do. I love you too, you big dork," Nick said, laughing a little.

And both brothers fell asleep that night under the stars.

The next day, Nick sat outside and smiled up at the clouds. He knew it was nighttime in California.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Hey, Nicky!" Miley said into the phone, happy as ever.

"Hey," Nick breathed, overwhelmed by the sound of her voice. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Nick."

"Do me a favor, Miles?" Nick asked.

"Uh...sure. What?" Miley asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Go outside."

Miley giggled at her boyfriend's randomness. "Okay, Nicky, whatever you say." Nick heard the sound of the back door opening and closing, followed by a dog barking and Miley shouting, "Calm down, mutt, it's only me!" Nick chuckled.

"Okay, I'm outside. Where are you going with this, Nick?"

"It's dark there, right?" Nick asked.

"Yessss, and I repeat, _where are you going with this_?" Miley giggled.

"Look up at the sky," he instructed.

"Okay, I'm looking up."

"Do you see them?" Nick breathed into the phone.

"Um...see what?"

"The stars!" Nick's voice was suddenly excited and breathless, like a small child who had just made an important discovery.

"Yes, Nick. I see the stars." Miley was still confused.

"I see them too," Nick told her. "The exact same ones. Every single night."

Standing unnoticed in the doorway, Joe smiled to himself. He had finally gotten his little brother back.

* * *

**Go on, press the button. You know you want to.**

* * *


End file.
